Talking In My Sleep
by melness0128
Summary: Seth is talking in his sleep and Roman overhears. Will what Roman hears change their relationship forever? ONESHOT. Slashy fluffy Rolleigns smut.


Author's Note: This is not a perfect piece of writing and I don't claim that it is. I wrote this for fun so don't take it to seriously. It is the first time I'm sharing _ANYTHING_ I've written so don't be a douche. Any errors or stray commas or run on sentences are purely mine.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the WWE or the people in this fiction. I do own a Pekingese & an autographed picture of Patrick Swayze.

* * *

Talking in My Sleep - A S.H.I.E.L.D Fiction

Seth Rollins had been having wet dreams about his tag team partner Roman Reigns for months. But on this night it just so happened that he was talking in his sleep too.

Roman was an insomniac, ask anyone who knew him. And that was why he was sitting awake at 3 am when he should be sleeping.

Looking across the hotel room his eyes landed on Seth who was dead to the world. He wished he had Seth's ability to fall asleep anywhere and everywhere. But no such luck.

Turning back to his book he tried to bore himself to sleep. Then Seth released a loud moan. Roman chuckled to himself. Seth was having a sex dream like some horny teen! He couldn't wait to rip into Seth about this! But what happened next truly shocked Roman.

"Oh fuck Rome yes!" Seth, his best friend, his partner had just moaned his name! What the actual fuck!

* * *

Roman's cock kept brushing over that bundle of nerves inside Seth until he exploded. Literally. Seth awoke with a start sitting straight up in bed.

The first thing he noticed was the warm sticky substance currently coating the inside of his boxers. The second was Roman sitting in the next bed staring at Seth mouth agape, book forgotten in his lap.

Having just had a mind blowing orgasm from dreaming about the man currently staring at him Seth felt like things couldn't be more awkward.

He cleared his throat seemingly snapping Roman out of his daze before he settled his attention back on the book.

With Roman distracted Seth quickly got up, grabbed clean boxers and went into the bathroom to clean up.

Once he was alone in the bathroom he took a moment to himself. What was he going to do about this crush on Roman? It was starting to affect his sleep, his work, his life!

Seth didn't know for sure when it happened. When his feelings for Roman went from friends to more. He'd never been attracted to a man before and at first it had scared the shit out of him.

But then as time went on he accepted his feelings.

He lusted after Roman sure, everything about the man was perfection, from his burning green eyes to his hard body. But he was also smart, funny, honest. He was so much more than what everyone else saw. Then the dreams started.

Every night Seth had dreams about Roman taking him in every place and position imaginable and before Seth knew it the dreams started clouding his reality. The dreams set Seth on the road to falling in love with his best friend. But Seth knew he could never tell Rome about his feelings. Roman was a mans man. He was so obviously straight and Roman had never shown and sign of returning Seth's feelings and frankly he just didn't want to risk their friendship. So he resigned himself to unrequited love.

Having cleaned up all evidence of his recent orgasm and donning the clean boxers Seth stepped back into the hotel room heading right to his bed and slipping back under the covers.

He prayed Roman hadn't noticed anything and that he could just slip back into a peaceful slumber. But all hopes of that were dashed when Roman spoke.

"Must have been some dream, huh Seth?"

Seth scrambled for a cover story. "Oh yea, must've been. I don't really remember it." He said avoiding Roman's gaze. That sounded sounded plausible right?

"Seth, you're my best friend. You know that you can share anything with me right?" His eyes were burning holes into the side of Seth's head as Seth was hell bent on avoiding Roman's eyes.

"Yes of course Rome. Why do ask?"

"Seth, you were moaning in your sleep. I thought it was funny, was planning on really laying into you about these wet dreams. But then you moaned my name Seth, like throes of passion moaned my name. What's that about Seth?"

Oh God! He'd moaned Roman's name! Out loud! How was he gonna cover this up? While Seth was still trying to figure out what to say Roman got up from his bed and sat down on Seth's, settling in front of him.

He reached out grasping Seth's bearded chin and tilting his head up until his brown eyes met Roman's green ones.

"Seth, talk to me."

And then Seth's shoulders slumped and tears filled his eyes. "Rome I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened. I never meant to feel like this." Then he was full on crying.

"Feel like what Seth?"

Seth looked up with his watery brown eyes and stared directly into Roman's green ones as he said "I love you Roman."

Roman sat in stunned silence trying to process what Seth had said. He loved him and not how a friend loves another friend. He didn't know what to feel. He should be angry, disgusted even. He wasn't gay. But somehow he didn't think Seth was gay either. But funny thing was he didn't feel any anger or disgust. He felt flattered. He was trying to find the words to express his feelings but Roman had always been more of an action man.

So that's what he did, he acted. He leaned forward and placed his lips on his Seth's. Seth's lips were softer than he expected, fuller. Reaching his hand up he wrapped his fingers in Seth's two toned hair, slanting his mouth over Seth's deepening the kiss.

Seth couldn't believe what was happening. He had expected Roman to be angry, to rage at him. He'd even expected a little violence. But here Roman was kissing him and twining his fingers through his hair. And finally after months of resisting Seth gave himself over to the feelings washing over him.

He slid his tongue over Roman's lips seeking entrance. Roman submitted, allowing Seth to enter. Seth snaked his tongue into Roman's mouth tangling there tongues together.

Roman was first to break the kiss, burying his face in Seth's neck and taking a shuddering breath, inhaling Seth's scent. He pulled back looking into Seth's eyes once again.

"Seth I don't know how I feel about this. I'm so conflicted but I don't want to stop. My heart is pounding, my body is reacting to you so strongly, I haven't felt this way in awhile. Do..do you wanna stop?" Roman asked.

"Oh Rome! I don't want to stop. I've wanted you for months. Please don't make me stop."

Taking charge Seth pushed Roman back until he was lying flat on his back. Having already been dressed for bed Roman was shirtless and Seth took this opportunity to rain kisses from Roman's neck down over his collar bone, flicking his tongue over Roman's nipple he continued on. Dragging his tongue down over Roman's abs, he paused when he reached the waist band of Roman's sweatpants. Looking up to confirm that this was still ok.

With a nod from Roman, Seth pulled the pants from Roman's body leaving him completely nude. Seth took a moment to drink in the perfection that was Roman Reigns. His muscular thighs and broad chest and shoulders. He admired the tribal tattoo on Roman's arm tracing the lines with his finger tips.

Sliding his gaze down he eyed Roman's semi erect cock. Not even fully hard it was already a good 6 inches probably reaching over 10 when fully erect. He grabbed Roman's cock in his hand giving it one long, firm tug before bending over and giving the head a tentative lick.

The sight of Seth's pink tongue meeting his cock head plus the actual sensation caused Roman to moan aloud. The sound had Seth's eyes darting up to Roman's face taking in his expression to make sure things were still ok.

Seth leaned down and gave Rome's cock a long, slow lick from tip to base. Roman shuddered, tangling his hand in the blonde part of Seth's two toned hair, he guided Seth's mouth back to his dick.

"Open up Seth." Seth opened his mouth wide allowing Roman to slide his cock into Seth's mouth. The slick warmth wrapped around his dick felt like heaven and before he knew it Seth had sucked him to full hardness and then almost to orgasm. He pulled Seth off of his cock with an audible pop. "Not yet Seth and if you keep that up I'm gonna explode. I don't want this to end yet." Pulling Seth back up his body he connected there mouths again.

The kiss wasn't shy and gentle this time but hungry and forceful. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance that Roman undoubtedly won. Roman knew what he wanted now and that was Seth moaning and writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

Reversing there positions Roman now had Seth pinned to the bed. He slid down Seth's body pulling his boxers off along the way. Seth was fully hard and his cock slapped against his stomach once it was free.

Roman took Seth's dick in hand and gave it several long strokes before bringing it to his lips. He had never been with another man before so he wasn't sure what to do and was nervous beyond belief.

He stuck his tongue out and swirled it lightly over the head before sucking it into his mouth, applying light pressure, all the while looking up into Seth's face to gauge his reaction.

Deciding that Seth's moans stemmed from pleasure Roman slid his mouth down the length of Seth's cock and promptly gagged half way down. Pulling back he gave himself a minute before trying again and again he gagged half way.

"You have to relax your throat Rome. It'll take time before you can take the whole thing. Just work the top with your mouth and the bottom with your hands."

Taking Seth's instruction Roman sucked half of Seth's 8 inches into his mouth while steadily stroking the second half. He started bobbing his head faster on Seth's dick slowly taking more and more of it until he held Seth's entire length in his throat.

"Oh my God Rome! Your mouth feels so good on my cock! Your gonna make me cum if you keep this up."

Seth's words only motivated Roman more. He wanted to make Seth cum. Wanted to hear Seth scream his name.

He continued sucking Seth, harder now. Reaching down with one hand he gently cupped and massaged Seth's balls, slipping the other between Seth's legs to tease his entrance. The second Roman teased Seth's tight hole Seth exploded into Roman's mouth, grabbing a fistful of Roman's hair and shouting "Fuck Roman!"

The feeling of Seth's warm cum coating the inside of Roman's mouth shot pleasure through him. Tasting Seth's very essence he noticed it was neither sweet nor salty but just uniquely Seth.

He released Seth's now flaccid cock, kissing his way back up Seth's body before settling on the bed next to him.

Seth couldn't believe it. Roman had just given him the best blow job of his life followed by the best orgasm of his life. Seth had never been with another man but if this is what it was like than damn he'd been missing out.

Watching Roman bob up and down on his cock had been sublime. It was completely different than getting head from a chick. Where women were all soft and curves Roman was hard all over. It was totally new and Seth loved every minute of it.

With the bliss from his orgasm still clouding his head, he made a decision then and there. He wanted Roman to fuck him. Seth Rollins wanted to be fucked by his best friend.

Seth turned over so he was facing Roman, he began to draw circles around Roman's nipple, gathering his courage to broach the topic of full blown sex.

"That was so..just wow Roman. But.."

Roman jerked away. "But what, Seth? Don't tell me you think this was a mistake!"

"No, no Roman, no! I don't think it was a mistake at all. I loved it. In fact I wanted to continue." Seth said shyly looking up at Roman from under his lashes.

"Continue?" Roman asked puzzled.

"Yea..um..Roman I want you to make love to me."

Roman looked stunned for a moment before he smiled, that gorgeous full smile that lights up a room, it's rarity just makes it that much more special.

"Seth, I want to, you have no idea how much but I don't really know what I'm doing. Isn't it going to be painful? I don't wanna hurt you."

Seth was touched by Roman's concern, it made his stomach flip and brought a hidden blush to his cheeks.

"Yea, it'll hurt at first because you're so big but we'll prep me first and we'll go slow just like you would with a woman. I'm ready for this and I just know it's gonna be so amazing Rome." Seth said with a smile.

"Ok. Tell me what to do."

Seth grabbed Roman's hand taking his first two fingers into his mouth coating them in his saliva before releasing them.

He spread his legs wide before directing Roman to his entrance. "Put your fingers inside me and scissor them back and forth that will stretch me so I can take your cock easier."

Following Seth's instructions Roman penetrated Seth's heat with first one finger and then the other. He began spreading his fingers while thrusting slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle. Roman started twisting and flicking his fingers inside Seth exploring his slick channel. Then Seth let out a shocked shout and Roman immediately stilled.

"Did I hurt you?" Roman asked concern evident in his tone.

"Oh God no, you didn't hurt me! That was so good, do it again, curl your fingers up like you just did."

Roman curled his fingers up finding that small bundle of nerves inside Seth again causing Seth's body to jerk in reaction.

"Fuck yea! I'm ready Roman, please fuck me!" Seth begged.

Getting up on his knees Roman placed his hard cock to Seth's waiting hole. He pushed forward and kept pushing until he felt that tight ring give and he was sheathed inside Seth.

Seth was so tight, tighter than any woman he'd ever been with. And hot, oh so hot! He already knew he'd be coming quickly this first time. But not before he gave Seth the ride of his life!

God Roman was so huge! Even with the prep and all the desire Seth felt it still hurt. Once the burn settled into a pleasant warmth he thrust his hips up into Roman's letting him know he was ready for more.

Roman slid almost all the way out before plunging back in to the hilt. He started a steady rhythm, almost out then forcefully back in. The strength behind his thrusts making there flesh slap together.

Roman's thrusting was taking Seth higher and higher but still he wanted more. Using all his strength he reversed there positions until Seth was resting on top of Roman, his dick seated fully inside Seth.

Seth started to bounce on Roman's cock, rotating his hips in a circular motion on the down stroke. When he found that spot inside himself it started a frenzy within him. He began pounding himself with Roman's cock hitting that spot over and over, moving faster and faster. The waves of pleasure were shooting through him, tightening his balls as he got closer and closer to his peak.

Roman gripped Seth's hips squeezing hard enough to bruise. But Seth didn't care, he loved the feelings that were tearing through him and he craved more. He was chasing his orgasm and it was right there!

"Oh fuck Seth, your ass feels so fuckin good on my dick! Your gonna make me cum, I'm gonna cum in your tight ass baby!" Roman's impassioned speech sent Seth right over the edge.

"Roman!" Seth screamed as thick ropes of white cum shot all over Rome's stomach. Seth collapsed on top of Roman his body twitching in the aftermath of his second earth shaking orgasm, his cum the only barrier between there bodies.

Roman continued to pound Seth, chasing his own piece of bliss. Seth's hole had tightened even more during his orgasm squeezing Roman's cock like a vice and after few more strokes he exploded inside Seth releasing spurt after spurt of hot cum into his lovers ass.

Roman lay there, sweat cooling on his body, Seth draped across his own sticky torso. He wrapped his arms around Seth, holding him close.

"Seth?" Roman whispered. When Seth didn't stir he said it again a little louder shaking him a bit. Seth turned his head and blinked those gorgeous brown eyes at him.

"Yea?" He said groggily lacing his fingers over Roman's chest and laying his head on his hands.

Roman caressed Seth's cheek. "Seth, I can't say that I love you. But I know that I want to keep this. These feelings that I have when I'm with you, it's indescribable. I don't want to lose that."

"I don't want to lose this either Roman. I love you. I want us to work. I've never felt this way about another person. Do you wanna give this a shot?" Seth asked his whole body tense while awaiting Roman's response.

Again he gifted Seth with that megawatt smile "Yea Seth, I wanna give this a shot." He kissed Seth passionately before Seth rolled off of him and promptly fell asleep. And then for once Roman fell asleep without any problem at all, he'd found the cure for his insomnia.

* * *

Fin

Thanks for reading. Give me your thoughts, drop me a line.


End file.
